Work will continue on the development of new methods for the stereospecific functionalization of aromatic amines. Major attention will be devoted to the use of (2,3)-sigmatropic rearrangements for specific ortho substitution reactions. Efforts will be devoted to the use of heteroatoms not previously known to take part in such sigmatropic rearrangements. Theoretical calculations on the energetics of such sigmatropic rearrangements will be completed. The application of such rearrangements to the synthesis of biologically active compounds will be studied.